


This is Halloween

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Series: Exchanges & Gifts [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: And I just wanted to pump out a quick birthday gift fic, Because it's 1am, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: Penny and Shep are throwing a small Halloween party at their flat. Simon insists he and Baz need to go to the costume shop to find the perfect costumes.This is going to go exactly how you think.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Exchanges & Gifts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077686
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfSnowBazWereReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfSnowBazWereReal/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Arianna! This is admittedly not a very well thought out or well written fic, but I wanted to throw something together for your birthday! I hope you have a great day!

**October 25**  
**Bunce (14:03):** Shep and I are going to have a small party @ ours on Halloween while we pass out candy. Please Come!  
**Bunce (14:04):** And dress up!  
**Baz (14:05):** Bunce. Halloween is in less than a week. We don’t have costumes.  
**Snow (14:05):** We’ll be there!  
**Snow (14:06):** Baz, you’re a mage! We’ll figure out something.  
**Snow (14:07):** Please?  
**Snow (14:08):** Baz  
**Snow (14:08):** Baz  
**Baz (14:08):** Fine. We’ll be there.

**Snow (14:10):** Let’s go shopping after you get home. WE can get take away for dinner?  
**Baz (14:12):** If you insist. Don’t get your hopes up for a great costume selection.  
**Baz (14:13):** I’m leaving campus now. Be ready when I get there. We’re going to the bookshop while we’re out.

BAZ

The costume shop I take Simon to is _huge_. There is every costume you could imagine. Simon’s energy is contagious. He loves everything about Halloween. 

He never really got celebrate Halloween until last year.

My youngest brother was sick—too sick for Daphne to take out with the rest of the kids—and Father was away on business. As soon as I told Simon what was going on back home, he immediately jumped on the opportunity to take the little ones out trick-or-treating. He’d lamented over all of his missed childhood experiences in the past. The things most kids take for granted but are never afforded to the children in care homes. 

It was more fun than I had expected. Simon and I dressed up as a couple of farmers (to match the kids’ farm animal costumes—I’m sure Father must have had an influence over that) and took the kids around the village. When we returned Daphne gave us a huge bag of candy to take home to thank us for helping out. 

“Baz! Check it out!” Simon is bouncing on his toes now at the back of the shop, a long flowing black cape fastened around his shoulders. 

“Look!” he lisps as he pops the collar up perpendicular. 

_Oh, Crowley. I should have expected this._

I scowl at him, trying to look disgusted by his cliche choice of costume. _Trying_ being the operative word because I’m disgustingly in love with this idiot. 

“Snow. Those fangs are not only incredibly unsanitary but also incredibly offensive. Truly,” I raise an eyebrow at him. “Did you go looking for this costume choice on purpose? Out of all of the choices here?”

“But… I’m you!” He smirks at me. “I might even pull off the evil vampire look better than you!”

“Since I don’t have an evil vampire look, I’d wager you probably do.”

“Don’t care, I’m getting it! We can match!”

“Or not,” I frown at him. “We already match without you being a numpty.”

“Or...” Simon’s voice trails off, his attention drawn to something he sees on another rack. 

He sweeps away from me with a flourish of his cape toward whatever has caught his eye.

“Wicked,” he says, grinning that big Simon Snow smile at me. “Please Baz? You can make all of the television choices and what we eat for dinner for the next month. We will absolutely match. And Shep will love it!”

That is how Simon and I end up walking into the Bunce flat dressed as each other in overly cliche costumes. 

“Bro!” Shep looks us both up and down as he opens the door, obviously approving of what Simon talked me in to. “This couple costume is awesome!” He tugs on one of my red pleather dragon wings. 

“I wanted no part of this,” I say by way of greeting as I walk through the door. “Snow is an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot,” he grins. “And you keep choosing me. So really, you must have wanted this very much.” 

He’s right. Simon Snow is an idiot. An idiot I have loved almost since the moment we first met. An idiot I will love until the end of time. No matter how many ups and downs we have I will keep choosing him. And somehow, he keeps choosing me too. 

I look at his costume again. 

We will always choose each other. Through the good and the bad. The ugly and the silly. 

_Because we match._

**Author's Note:**

> **Come say hello to me on[Tumblr!](http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/) I love new friends!**


End file.
